Portable radios, such as two-way radios utilized in the public safety environment, often utilize a display as part of the user interface for conveying information in a visual format. The display typically used in a portable radio is a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, LCD displays tend to be formed of large assemblies which may not be appropriate for the smaller form factors of today's newer products. As such, alternative types of displays are being considered for communication products, particularly products used in the public safety environment.
A light emitting diode (LED) display is a flat panel display, which uses an array of light-emitting diodes as a video display. While LED displays provide a sleek look to consumer products, the glossy finish is not considered suitable to the public safety market. Additionally, LED displays are assembled using several process steps making them costly. Structural robustness chemical resistance, optical performance, lighting consistency, form factor and cost are all factors to be considered for products operating in the public safety environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LED display for a portable communication device that is suitable for the public safety environment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.